Kongo klasse
De ervaring die werd opgedaan tijdens hun oorlog met de Russen, maakte de Japanse marine duidelijk dat een superieure snelheid van grote waarde was om de voortgang van een actie te kunnen dicteren. De introductie van de slagkruiser door de Britten, vlak na deze oorlog, kon dan ook op veel interesse rekenen. Hoewel het de Japanners aan de nodige expertise ontbrak,bestelden ze vier van deze schepen. Het hoofdschip werd bij Vickers gebouwd en de drie zusterschepen werden op Japanse scheepswerven gebouwd, nadat hiervoor de nodige technische ondersteuning was verworven. Vickers had profijt van deze deal omdat het met de extra ervaring het ontwerp van de HMS Princess Royal uit de Lion klasse, die Vickers op dat moment aan het bouwen was, kon verbeteren. De Kongo klasse met ongeveer dezelfde snelheid, had als hoofdgeschut acht 14-inch kanons in plaats van tien 13,5-inch kanons en was beter gepantserd. Als resultaat werd de HMS Tiger gebouwd als Britse versie van de Kongo. De Kongo zag er nog steeds heel Brits uit, ondanks zijn klipperboeg en ronde schoorstenen. De drie zusterschepen van de Kongo werden bij verschillende Japanse scheepswerven gebouwd en binnen zeer korte tijd. De Hiei werd evenals de Kongo in 1912 voltooid en de Haruna en de Kirishima in 1913, doch voor alle schepen werd veel materiaal (kanons, pantser, machinerie) uit Groot-Britannië aangevoerd, zodat bleek dat je Japanse scheepsbouw voor zware eenheden nog steeds sterk afhankelijk was van leveringen van moeilijk te produceren onderdelen uit het buitenland (in casu vooral Groot-Britannië en meer precies Vickers). In 1914 deed de Britse Admiraliteit het verzoek aan Japan om deze 4 schepen over te kopen of tenminste te "lenen" (integratie in de Britse vloot zou weinig problemen geven aangezien dit in wezen Britse schepen met aan Britse schepen gelijkaardige uitrusting waren), doch Japan wou (begrijpelijkerwijze) geen afstand doen van haar 4 meest moderne en krachtigste oorlogsschepen. Ze verschilden onderling slechts in enkele details. In de jaren twintig, toen er strenge verdragsbeperkingen gingen gelden voor nieuw te bouwen schepen, werden alle vier de schepen grondig verbouwd. Hun lichte horizontale bescherming werd verzwaard en er werden antitorpedobollingen aangebracht. Door deze laatste maatregel verminderde de snelheid met ongeveer twee knopen, zelfs al waren de ketels aangepast. Tijdens de jaren dertig ontwikkelde de Japanse marine zijn ideeën over snelle carriergroepen. Omdat er zware escorteschepen nodig waren met een hoge snelheid, werden wederom de Kongo's als uitgangspunt gebruikt. Om hun stroomlijn te verbeteren, werd de lengte met ongeveer acht meter vergroot en het originele vermogen werd meer dan verdubbeld, zodat een snelheid van dertig knopen behaald kon worden. Vanwege de voortschrijdende technologie werd dit bereikt zonder substantieel verschil in het gewicht. Hun rol werd eerst voorzien (naast Vliegdekschipescorte) als ondersteuning van torpedobootjagers en zware kruisers bij het uitvoeren van nachtaanvallen op de Amerikaanse slaglinie. Na deze nachtelijke aanvallen zou (in theorie) door torpedotreffers het aantal inzetbare Amerikaanse slagschepen zijn afgenomen zodat de Japanse slaglinie die door het verdrag van Washington kleiner was toch een numerieke gelijkheid of zelfs overwicht zou krijgen in het daaropvolgende daggevecht met kanons. De Kongos werden dus eigenlijk als een beetje als "wegwerpmateriaal" bezien in het licht van de Japanse strategie, en er werd enkel verwacht dat de overlevers van het nachtgevecht de slaglinie zouden vervoegen. Tijdens de oorlog werden ze echter toen men het belang van vliegdekschepen en het beschermen ervan inzag vaak als escorteschepen voor deze laatste gebruikt. Toch werden ze vaak ingezet om kruiser en torpedoboot escaders te versterken, waardoor deze schepen vooral bij Gualdalcanal veel actie zagen. Ook was hun branstofverbruik veel geringer dan bijvoorbeeld de schepen van de nieuwe Yamato klasse, een zeer belangrijke overweging bij de Japanse marine die altijd om brandstof verlegen zat tijdens de tweede wereldoorlog na de eerste fase ervan. Extra elevatie verbeterde het bereik voor zowel de primaire als de secundaire bewapening. Er werden vliegtuigen en katapulten toegevoegd en de karakteristieke zware opbouw werd geïntroduceerd. Ook werd voorzien in een zware luchtafweerbewapening van 8 12cm kanons, waarvoor ter gewichtscompensatie de helft van de oorspronkelijke secundaire bewapening werd verwijderd. Verder werd er een grrot aantal 25mm luchtafweerkanons opgesteld, het aantal waarvan steeds maar zou groeien met het vorderen van de tweede wereldoorlog. De aanpassingen waren op juiste wijze verricht en resulteerden in virtueel nieuwe schepen, die ondanks hun lichte pantser toch zeer nuttig waren door de combinatie van snelheid en vuurkracht. De vier schepen zagen veel actie in de tweede wereldoorlog aangezien ze ten eerste door de marineleiding niet als een onderdeel van de ten alle koste te bewaren slaglinie werden beschouwd, doch konden worden ingezet bij riskantere ondernemingen. Ook waren ze de enige Japanse kapitale schepen die genoeg snelheid hadden om de vliegdekschepen te begeleiden. De verbetering van bepanstering had zijn effect want hoewel alle vier de schepen tot zinken werden gebracht, werd er geen één vernietigd door de explosie die zo kenmerkend was voor het Britse slagkruiserontwerp. (Doch hierbij moet men de bedenking maken dat geen één van de vier schepen ooit onder zware beschieting op midden- tot lange afstand is gekomen zoals de Britse slagkruisers bij Jutland, en dat inmiddels stabielere aandrijfladingen voor de kanons waren ontwikkeld die niet zo snel ontploften als deze gebruikt in de eerste wereldoorlog) Bij het begin van de Tweede Wereldoorlog kwam de Kongo in actie in de Indische Oceaan. Ze nam deel aan acties bij Midway, Guadalcanal, de Slag bij het eiland Santa Cruz, de Slag in de Filipijnse Zee en de Slag in de Golf van Leyte. De doodstrijd van de Kongo begon op 20 november 1944, toen ze door de Straat van Formosa voer. Ze werd om 2u56 geraakt door twee torpedo's afgevuurd door de USS Sealion, waarbij ze meteen 15° slagzij maakte. Twee uur later voer ze onder bescherming van twee andere schepen naar Keelung, een havenstad op Taiwan. Om 5u20 liep de machinekamer onder water en kwam ze stil te liggen met 45° slagzij, om 5u22, toen ze 60° slagzij had, gaf admiraal Shimazaki bevel het schip te verlaten. Om 5u25 vuurde de genaderde USS Sealion twee torpedo's af die de voorste munitiekamer raakten en de Kongo zonk meteen naar de bodem van de zee. Er werden slechts 227 bemanningsleden gered, 1250 bemanningsleden, waaronder Vice-admiraal Suzuki en admiraal Shimazaki, kregen een zeemansgraf. De Kongo was het enige Japanse slagschip dat tot zinken werd gebracht door een onderzeeër. Lieutenant Commander Eli Thomas Reich (USS Sealion) schreef in zijn dagboek:"sky brilliantly illuminated – it looked like a sunset at night". De Kongo is het enige Japanse slagschip dat tijdens de Tweede Wereldoorlog tot zinken werd gebracht door een onderzeeër en het allerlaatste slagschip ooit dat tot zinken werd gebracht door een onderzeeër. Links * Kongo klasse Categorie:Zeemacht Categorie:Oppervlakteschepen